Adventure time with Jack: the lich strikes back
by jaketheripper
Summary: I got bored so I made a sequel
1. Chapter 1

Finn sat there on a hill with bubblegum's head on his shoulder and fionna sitting beside him. billy and jack were sword fighting in the plain below, ice king was sitting and talking to gumball and jake at the foot of the hill, Finn looked into the distance, "I wonder where marceline is."

bubblegum sighed, "I can only imagine she's off with her brother, those two never did anything but get into trouble."

suddenly a streak of red flew across the sky, when it was farthest east, it made a 90 degree trajectory shift downward, when it hit, a blast of nuclear energy destroyed everything in a ten foot radius, out of the crater stepped marceline, her eyes glowing red, clad in that red cloak/armor, her axe base in her left hand, dragging on the ground, Finn got up, sensing something was wrong, he began to walk downward, but was stopped by the ice king, "Finn, wait. I sense an evil presence."

ice king floated towards marceline, his eyes mournful, "marceline, oh marceline I'm so sor-" she blasted him to the ground with a green bolt of lightning, "ice king!" Screamed finn. "Get away from him!" Marcy's face snapped towards him, "Finn.." Finn stopped running, "yea?" Marceline looked like she was struggling with hereself, doing her best to communicate to him from within her body, her prison, more tears came from her eyes as she raised her axe base,"run."


	2. Chapter 2

finn drew his sword and pushed bubblegum behind him, fionna drew hers as well, "ready sis?"

fionna nodded, "ready."

Marceline approached, her axe base raised, she hissed at them, then, all of a sudden finn's view of her was obscured by two large figures, it was billy and jack, "get out of here, son. take the ice king and the others and go wait in the car."

obeying his father, finn and fionna picked up the ice king and ran to the van, bubblegum, jake and gumball directly behind them.

Jack turned to marceline, "so, you've got new powers, no matter, billy, cover her escape."

billy ran behind her and raised his sword, marceline roared and brought down her axe upon jack's sword, "DIE OLD MAN!"

he deflected that easily, she threw another blow with her axe, he dodged, she swung her axe again, and again and again, until she did a deep, hard swing down the middle.

jack deflected the blow, but was caught over the head with a kick from the vampire queen, he was thrown back, his katana flew out of his hands as he landed on his back, marceline pinned him down, her mouth wide open, bending down to bite his neck, "marceline, NO!"

desperatley struggling with her, he thought of a way out, he looked into her eyes, out of pure reflex, she looked into his, she was caught, "marceline, remember, this isn't you."

marceline struggled and fought, but her state of mind was quickly changing, jack turned the dial a bit and found that she was unable to stop herself with her mind, so he tried something bodily, he aroused her."

her eyes quit glowing and she stopped struggling, her eyes closed and she ground her hips against his, she moaned, he looked at billy and motioned in the direction the kids had gone, "i've got this."

billy's wide eyes made his face look weird as he walked away, not looking back for a second.

she continued to grind on him, but then he stopped her, "marcy, you need to stop."

she opened her eyes, "but...i don't want to."

jack raised an eyebrow, "i know you don't, but i need you to think for a bit, what were you about to do three seconds ago?"

she thought for a bit, "kil f-FINN! oh gob is he ok?"

Jack smiled, "yes, he's fine, but you've got some sort of new power, care to explain?"

marceline sobbed and hung her head, "the lich, jack, he gave me this new power, he gave it to marshall too, he called us his children."

jack's eyes widened, he rolled out from under marceline and stood up, "god damn."

marceline nodded, "where's finn?"

jack looked at her, "i said he's fine, anyway, you're mind is clear now?"

she nodded and took off the hood, "yea, for now anyway."

jack chuckled, "you ripped the ice king a new one."

she gasped, "oh gob, SIMON!"

she ran to the car and jack raised an eyebrow, "saywut?"

he ran after her, "hey marcy, who the fuck is simon?"

marcy popped open the trunk to see the ice king crying as he cradeled a broken arm, she gasped, he looked up and gasped, "oh please, please don't be angry at me simon, i'm so sorry."

she hugged him and he hugged back, "i'm sorry marceline, i was an old fool, i should have been a hero, but i made my life as a villain, but now all that changes i swear."

"does it now?" said a familiar voice from behind them, marceline turned to see marshall, "oh gods, NO!"


	3. Chapter 3

marshall chuckled, "marcy, c'mon, you should be killing these people, oh and simon, nice to see you again."

ice king got up and froze his broken arm to hold it in place, then conjured an ice sword, "marshall, i'm sorry we had to meet like this but you need to stand down."

marshall conjured his sword and everyone drew their own, "you bozos don't get it, you're too late! he's here, he's going to kill everyone that gets in his way!"

marceline pointed her axe base at marshall, "go eat a dick marshall, you go and tell the lich, because i doubt he's my father, that he can eat one too, and that if he doesn't we'll come up there and force it down his throat!"

everyone looked at marcy, jack shrugged and pointed his katana at marshall, "i have no idea what she just said but whatever it was, i second that."

they all advanced on marshall, he laughed as he charged, first he attacked billy, "BEEN A LONG TIME OLD MAN!"

billy, seeing that it was the lich speaking through him, attacked with all his strength, "you should be talking!"

the attack knocked marshall back, but he instantly recovered, this time however, he was caught by jack's katana across the face, the gash was deep and marshall hissed in pain, "FAHK!"

Marshall recovered and twirled his sword, "I'm not Stopping because of a stupid slice in my face."

Finn growled at him and raced forward, his sword at the ready, "DIE!"

Their swords collided and Finn's demon blood sword shattered his lich forged sword and the resulting explosion caused the car to tip over, everyone was picking themselves up off the ground and looking round, Finn looked into the crater marshall had made and saw him, scorched, lying naked in the crater, Fionna drooled a bit and Bubblegum looked at her disapprovingly.

marceline crept up and poked marshall with her axe base, "he's dead."

everyone gasped, finn looked at his demon sword angrily, "he was under the lich's control."

bubblegum kissed him and hugged him close, "you had no choice finn, i don't blame you."

_but I blame me..._ he thought.

they stood there as it began to rain.


	4. Chapter 4

they burned his body, the strain on his body from the lich's power had been too great, with the breaking of the sword, so broke his life.

they scattered the ashes in the lake and Finn said a few words, "I never knew Marshall, but he was related to one of my best friends, so, no matter his faults, he had to be good at some point, right?"

everyone nodded except for marceline, who walked up and lightly pushed Finn out of the way, "Finn, you need to know the truth."

she looked at everyone, "you all deserve to know the truth, Marshall was my brother, but he was also a rapist, a narcissist, a killer, and now he's dead, don't feel bad that he died, because he deserved it, every damn bit of it, he raped fionna multiple times, she was brainwashed! You all needed to know and now you know."

she floated away and everyone stood there shocked.

could this be the truth?

could Marshall lee the vampire king really deserve his gruesome fate?

is fionna really his subconscious sex slave?

(well of course, but these were questions they asked themselves so stfu)


	5. Chapter 5

Finn woke in a fluffy bed the next day with PB next to him, everything from yesterday past the fight and the funeral was a blur, PB had her arms around him and they were both naked under the covers, he didn't feel much of anything, something had broken, something fragile and dear.

he snaked his arms around PB, desperate to feel some sort of connectivity, right now, he didn't care about the lich, he didn't care, things were falling apart.

she stirred and looked at him, "f-finn?"

finn sighed, "this, sort of sucks, doesn't it, PB?"

she groaned and snuggled into his chest, "yes, it does, but we have each other, and we will defeat the lich."

finn nodded as he ran his fingers through her hair, having the consistency of real hair and yet, when cut, it has the taste and consistency of bubblegum, she sighed as he ran his hands down her body, feeling her firm pink ass and lingering over her love hole, gushing sour candy juice, she sensed Finn's near desperation, she felt him attempting to comfort himself with her body, she had come to love him, even before he had made his move that week.

so she just allowed him to take her.

she surrendered as he pushed himself inside her, snapping her hymen, moaning softly in his ear as he pumped in and out.

"F-finn..."

he stopped and looked at her, looking guilty, "is there something wrong? did i hurt you?"

she smiled weakly, blushing red, "no...i just love you so much..."

with a nod she told him without words that she was ok.

he began again and, kissing him, she came gently as his seed rocketed deep inside her.

"finn...I...i love you..."

finn sighed as he began to feel drowsy, "I love you too, Bonny..."

she gave a little giggle, hearing her name uttered in such a tender way, by a human, it made her feel special.

she hugged him as they fell asleep together.

unknowing of the horror that was approaching.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack sat up on the roof of the treehouse, he was watching a storm front growing on the horizon of the night sky, playing his flute, serenading the night. he was a master at this, all around, the forces of nature kept tune with the beautiful music, the crickets and frogs adding precussion. the owl dueting with the low notes of the beautiful sound, billy watched over Fionna, Jack had not known about her secret involvement with Marshall, he had assumed they were just good friends, being her father, he cursed himself that he hadn't found out sooner.

but his flute provided an excelent distraction, not because it took effort to make it sound this good (it didnt) but because he could turn even the bleakest environment into an orchestra, the darkest situation into a marching band of color.

he spun on the spot, slowly dancing to his music, he spun to find marceline, out of her armor, back in her jeans and tank top, her grey skin lit up in the moonlight, she smiled as he faltered on his flute, "that's the most beautiful thing i've ever heard, mind if i join?" she pulled out her axe base and began playing to his lead, together, the two brought a most welcome sound to the otherwise quiet and scary woodland night, she began to sing, "it means nothing to be so giving, unless you give from your heart...here we stand, just two people and our art, does it matter if ive lived a thousand years, and this man only 30, because being outplayed by mortals tends to make me a bit...flirty..." with this she jokingly bumped Jack with her hip, he blushed and stopped playing, the chorus of wildlife disappointingly halted, "w-w-we should be recording this, its great material."

Marcline nodded, "but finn had the only tape reccorder."

Jack attempted to go back downstairs but Marceline stopped him, "he's...busy."

Jack looked at the look on her face and realised what she was saying, "the...the princess? and my son? oh geez..."

Marceling put a pale finger to his lips, "shhhh, it's all taken care of, he beat gumball in a fight."

Jack chuckled, "that sly dog...well...looks like we should save the good stuff for later."

he stowed his flute in his coat pocket and marceline put her Axe base down and quickly grabbed Jack's face and kissed him deeply, "we could do some better stuff right here..."

Jack chuckled like a maniac as she pushed him down and pulled off her tank top, as she mounted him however, a green lightning bolt struck the ground in front of the tree, there stood the lich, hands ablaze with green fire, "NOW, EVERYONE DIES!"

Jack gulped, "oh...fuck..."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack drew his Katana and Marceline's armor immediately appeared on her, she snarled and her eyes turned red, billy roused fionna as jake began to grow.

Finn and Bubblegum got dressed, finn putting on iron armor instead of his shorts and Tshirt, this was war, not battle or an adventure. Bonnibell tied her hair back as she pulled on a pink leather jerkin and pulled out a bow, she ran upstairs as Finn ran downstairs. he met billy, jake and fionna at the door, they rushed out to see the lich already fighting Jack and Marceline, "traitorous daughter! you cannot destroy me!" Marceline growled as Jack struck at the lich's knees, "i know my father, his name is Hunson Abadeer and he is truly deathless! you not only can be killed, but your about to get WASTED!" she charged straight through the lich, the cracking of bones was heard and the lich fell to one knee. Finn saw this and nodded at Jake, "BROTOSS!" they shouted in unison as he lept on to Jake's head. jake then catapulted him at the lich, "YAAAAA!" the lich blasted the bronze sword out of his left hand, but the demon sword was sent home into the lich's skull, the lich hissed and tossed his head.

finn was thrown, sword and all, to the ground, he got back up and fionna vaulted off his back, she drove her crystal sword into the hole that her brother had made, this time however, she was swatted by the lich, "wont work twi-AAAAAGH!" billy sunk his sword deep into the hole, "how...how?"

billy growled, "i may be old, and you may be powerful, but you are outmatched."

he twisted his sword and it snapped, Billy looked astonished at the sword hilt, the blade still protruding from the lich's skull.

the lich cackled loudly and sent Billy back with a blast of fire.

"BILLYYYY!" Jake wrapped the lich in a nearly unbreakable grip as Bonnibell opened fire, purple arrows sticking in the lich's rotting flesh and melting into liquid, the lich imolated himself, burning jake, but he held on.

Jack sheathed his Katana and held out a hand, "Finn! give me your sword!"

Finn looked at his demon sword, "NOW, BOY!"

finn tossed his father the sword and he caught it, he closed his eyes and began to speak in an ancient language.

"iaka, iaka, ftaghn iaka, cthulhu ftaghn"

the sword suddenly glowed bright as a loud moan was heard from the sea, a blue beam of energy hit the sword, the sword began to glow blue and he threw it as hard as he could at the lich, it impaled the creature and sent him flying, he hit the ground and roared, "NOOOOOO! NOT LIKE THISSSSSSS!"

he began to dissolve, holes opening and a blue light shining forth, he writhed and pulled at the sword however it would not budge, "GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

in one last desperate bid for vengance he shot Jack in the chest, he fell back, a hole singed in his shirt.

"NOOOOOO!" was the general cry as the company as they ran to his side, paying no heed to the dying demon of the old world, focusing only on the fact that Jack was dying.

"dad..."


	8. Chapter 8

"don't be mad, Finn..."

"you...you can't die, Dad, what will fionna and i do?"

Jack looked at Marceline and she shook her head violently, "no..."

jack nodded a grim smile on his face, "yes, I'm afraid Marcy will be taking care of you from now on."

fionna embraced Jack, crying her eyes out, "no! NO you can't, HEAL yourself!"

Jack smiled, the echoes if the dying lich were barely audible, as if they were far, far away, Billy looked like he was ten feet shorter, a horrifyingly helpless look on his face, ice king was much the same.

Finn turned to ice king angrily, "you're a wizard! HEAL HIM!"

Ice king had tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry Finn...Im an ice Mage, all I can do is freeze people."

Finn roared and fell to his knees, "you...you can't DIE!"

Marceline was also in tears, "I have a way."everyone looked at her, "oh marcy...*kaff* no...you don't have to."

"yes I do, I'm not about to let a father abandon his child because he didn't want to be turned."

she put a hand of Finn and Fiona's shoulders, "I'm going to have to take him to the nightosphere, but when I bring him back you'll have tour dad back I promise."

Jake, who had been silent this i entire time nodded, "ya gots ta keep yo kids maing" he said in a goofy Hispanic accent.

marcy nodded, "then it's settled, I'll be back in a week or so."

with that she grabbed jack and flew away.

finn watched as they flew away, as he did Bonnibel ran to him, "Finn!"

he embraced her, he heard the portal open but he didn't look at it, he closed his eyes.

_-I hope you enjoyed the sequel to my Adventure Time fanfiction._

_if you think you could handle another sequel, click the review box and say so._

_cheers_

_jaketheripper_

_PS: if anyone has any characters to contribute to part 3 that are not Mary Sues, I will gladly add them ^-^_


End file.
